Van or van-type vehicles typically include a selectively openable slidable door mounted on tracks by which the door slides rearward to permit access to an interior passenger compartment. Typically, a fuel filler door is mounted with respect to a side wall of the vehicle conceals a fuel filler cap. When the slidable door is open, the fuel filler door is inaccessible. However, when the slidable door is closed, the fuel filler door may be opened to access the fuel filler cap. An inadvertent opening of the slidable door when the fuel filler door is open, such as when fueling the vehicle, may cause the slidable door to interfere with the fuel filler door and possibly cause damage to the fuel filler door and/or slidable door. Various interlock assemblies have been developed to selectively lock or maintain the slidable door in the closed position or limit the travel of the slidable door when the fuel filler door is in the open position.